<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i see you in my dreams (psh, i knew) by MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611972">when i see you in my dreams (psh, i knew)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh'>MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and maybe she loves him [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, MICHELLE JONES is a thot, Making Out, Peter Parker is a thot, Some dirty ish talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You missed the first bell…” she offered in lieu of a greeting as she felt familiar fingertips reaching for her hips.</p>
<p>Michelle didn’t think she would ever get used to this even though since they’d been dating, this had been a pretty regular occurrence. It didn’t happen every morning, but enough that she was never surprised when she felt his hands on her anymore. </p>
<p>(It helps that she doesn’t mind.)</p>
<p>(At all.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and maybe she loves him [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i see you in my dreams (psh, i knew)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovewords/gifts">iovewords</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from R.E.M by Ariana Grande</p>
<p>Another amazing person joined the world today! </p>
<p>Happy Birthday @iovewords!</p>
<p>PS: For Thotumn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You missed the first bell…” she offered in lieu of a greeting as she felt familiar fingertips reaching for her hips.</p>
<p>Michelle didn’t think she would ever get used to this even though since they’d been dating, this had been a pretty regular occurrence. It didn’t happen every morning, but enough that she was never surprised when she felt his hands on her anymore.</p>
<p>(It helps that she doesn’t mind.)</p>
<p>(At all.)</p>
<p>“Huh, did I?” was all he could get out as he got a good hold of her waist to spin her.</p>
<p>She peered down at him questioningly, but made no protests to the way Peter was turning her around and crowding her against the locker next to hers. His hands were gripping firmly on her waist and one of his legs had slipped into the space between her own.</p>
<p>His face was angled just to the left of her own, but his nose grazed randomly against her cheek as she spoke, “I dreamed about you last night…”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah” She hated that she stuttered like that when she got nervous and MJ could only cough lightly as she tried to regain some (any) of her bravado before Peter continued.</p>
<p>“I dreamed about you too,” he said right into her ear and she felt the heat building between them as he slid his hand more securely around her beneath her sweater. “It started just like this...”</p>
<p>Peter had that listless almost dazed quality to his voice, so MJ flipped her eyes up and down the hall to check for teachers. They’d been scolded for being inappropriate twice before and it had been so sufficiently mortifying that it wasn’t something she wanted to relive anytime soon.</p>
<p>She and Peter were both good (the best) students, so the few times it had happened, they’d been let off the hook after the teachers had had their fun embarrassing them.</p>
<p>Even still, she’d rather not push their luck.</p>
<p>“Was it a good dream?” She asked, fully planning to disentangle herself just in case. “Seems like it…” She faltered a little when Peter stepped in closer, brushing across her skin with his lips instead.</p>
<p>“It was a really really good dream...” Peter confessed conspiratorially.</p>
<p>There were way less people milling around and it seemed that Peter had noticed too because he brought his lips down to her neck, sucking one kiss, “...great even,” and then another just underneath her jaw.</p>
<p>Finally she brought a hand up, tilting his face to her so she could see his eyes. MJ wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but the burning she finds was as exhilarating as always.</p>
<p>She leaned her forehead against Peter’s, just breathing and enjoying their closeness, fully giving zero fucks to the way they must’ve looked to their passersby pressed up against each other like they were.</p>
<p>MJ had never known that this yearning to be near someone could be so all consuming.</p>
<p>Don’t get her wrong, MJ was just fine going about her days and activities as she’d done before being with Peter, but every once in a while the need to just be closer to him overpowered her in a way she couldn’t have predicted.</p>
<p>It didn’t always have to do with lips and hands clutching and grabbing. Sometimes the feel of his warm palm steady at her back, the press of her chin to his shoulder while he worked on his suit in the afternoons, or the secret thrill of their ankles twined together during dinner with May were enough.</p>
<p>Today? It was absolutely about where she very specifically wanted Peter’s hands.</p>
<p>“You wanna tell me about it?”</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered as Peter nudged the leg fit between hers just a little higher before answering, “I’d really like to take you somewhere and tell you right now…” With one final look around, MJ decided to say screw, it and pressed her lips to Peter’s.</p>
<p>Even though he’d been expecting it, he’d still grunted in surprise before returning the kiss, pushing his hips forward and up so she would understand how serious he was. And then the bell rang.</p>
<p>“Mmm, Peter…” she mumbled between kisses that had only gotten needier as Peter realized that they were well and truly alone.</p>
<p>MJ indulged him (and herself) for a minute, kissing him lazily and sliding down the lockers just enough to really feel the press of his knee against her beneath her skirt.</p>
<p>Their lips slotted together in the best way, but Peter knew she was holding back and yeah, maybe not the ideal time for this, but he’s a teenage boy so…</p>
<p>When she heard a door shut nearby, she pulled back abruptly, gasping. “Peter, we…”but he simply threaded an insistent hand up into her curls, claiming her lips again. He wasn’t done.</p>
<p>“Em, open your mouth for me,” he pleaded, directing her on the short journey back to his lips a little forcefully. It’s okay, though. MJ was more than willing to go, her resolve completely shattered for the moment.</p>
<p>Peter swallowed the whine that crept up her throat at that and focused on the taste of MJ’s lips and how she’d gone pliant and eager in his arms at the first brush of their tongues.</p>
<p>Kissing Peter was dizzying for MJ. She could never seem to get her bearings about her once he’d introduced himself into her orbit. Her brain is always moving a mile a minute between homework, captaining decathlon, and dating an actual fucking superhero, but kissing him made it all go silent.</p>
<p>With great (so much) restraint, Michelle tore her lips away from his and anchored her arms on each of Peter’s shoulders, pushing until he’d taken one step back.</p>
<p><em>“Peter!”</em> She was panting and when she looked up at his face, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, and bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he watched her, she almost lost her resolve again.</p>
<p>Another beat and MJ used her grip to spin them, now pressing Peter against the locker instead as she stepped into him. Peter’s got that smug look on his face again and she surged forward, taking his lips frustratedly.</p>
<p>“I hate you…” she huffed as Peter’s lips slid down to mouth at her neck in that deep, open way that she liked so much. She felt his tongue peek out to taste warm skin and her hands gripped the back of Peter’s neck.</p>
<p>“...And I especially hate your dick for what it’s done to me,” she whined, reaching down to palm at his bulge briefly. She drank in Peter’s low needy sounds for a minute and then pulled away completely. “But we do have to go to class, dork.”</p>
<p>In the time between that morning when she left Peter pouting (literally pouting) at her locker and free period, Michelle came to two conclusions. The first and second being that she is never letting Peter Parker touch her on school grounds again.</p>
<p>She barely made it through her labs before lunch from being so distracted, and during lunch Peter decided to rest his free hand in her lap under the table.</p>
<p>There’s nothing noteworthy about that alone, but she found it curious how his fingers had slipped down throughout their meal so that by the end, most of Peter’s fingers were pressed against the soft skin between her thighs.</p>
<p><br/>
He didn’t do anything, but he kept his eyes purposefully focused on Ned across from them and that’s how she knew he knew what he was doing to her.</p>
<p>Outside the cafeteria they say goodbye to Ned as he heads to his next class and Peter turns to MJ, silently asking where she’d like to spend their shared free period.</p>
<p>“You’ve got nerve, Parker,” she said, poking a finger roughly at his left shoulder. He didn’t move at all and that brought out an eye roll. “I booked a study room, and just for that performance you get to do extra acadec prep.”</p>
<p>Peter pretended to look upset for her benefit as she tugged him off to the room she’s reserved, but he’s thrilled to spend any extra time with her he can so he really didn’t mind. Besides, boyfriend status usually comes with extra duties anyways.</p>
<p>Imagine his surprise when Michelle immediately crowded him against the door of the room, kissing him deeply, like she needed it to live.</p>
<p>Her lips slipped down to his neck as she murmured, “Have I told you how much I hate what you do to me?”</p>
<p>Peter found his confidence then, gripping at the back of one of her thighs so that her leg hitched up around his hip. He pressed in forward, feeling how warm Michelle was between her legs.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem like you hate it,” was all he said before their lips were moving together again. Harsh breaths and slick sounds filled the room as they kissed and Michelle needed more.</p>
<p>She pulled away from Peter gasping, but he stayed close, idly kissing and sucking at her neck as his hands flexed against the material of her skirt over her ass.</p>
<p>“You’d better put those hands to work, Parker.”</p>
<p>It still thrilled him when she asked for him so bluntly and he groaned as he dipped his hand down and up under her skirt, palming at her hot skin.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you sat through your last period like this.” He worked his hand between them and sucked in a breath as he ran his finger against her.</p>
<p>Peter circled his fingers just so as he whispered to her, moaning lowly at the feel of her soaking his hand. “Can’t believe you get this wet for me.”</p>
<p>Michelle was mewling, urging him on with little encouragements like “ <em>be quick</em>” and “<em>please don’t tease.</em>”</p>
<p>And well, Peter liked to be accommodating whenever possible so he slid his hand a little higher and then under the waistband of her underwear, gripping at her ass as he easily slipped 2 fingers inside her.</p>
<p>She’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t so good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weeeee comments and kudos always appreciated. Tell me what you think about these complete thots!</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr @michellesbohh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>